natsu's weird dream
by vocaloidzoro
Summary: well this is what happens when you're dying of boredom, Rated M because-you'll know so, it does have a bit of a crossover to the end so yeah If you're wondering why I didn't fill it out in the cross over area, it has a lot of short cross overs in the end, and I don't think I can fill out more than one crossover category if I have about 3 crossovers in it! don't own anything!


**So hey, Vocaloidzoro here! so yeah, I was really bored and even though I have an essay to do, I felt like I wanted to write this instead...yeah I have no idea what I was thinking when I was writing this, so expect random crap.**

* * *

><p>"Happy motha fucking hunger games dipshit!" Laxus screamed at the top of his lungs running across the guild like a "Mike the headless chicken."<p>

"Wha-" Natsu asked a confused dazed look on his face.

Before Natsu could finish his phrase, his attention had been directed towards Gray.

"Anyone know where the oil went!?" Gray said, stripping himself free of his boxers.

" C'mon Gray, we all know if you want to be manlier and take oil wrestling to the next level like a pro, you have to also use honey so its harder and stickier!" Elfman shouted out.

"No, no, you incompetent pieces of shit obviously should know that the proper way to oil wrestle is to wear the most seducing clothes, while making moans, in a pool full of eachothers' liquids is the better way" Freed chimed in.

"Look, Freed we're trying to wrestle, not shoot a gay porno, like in all of your fantasies," Gray and Elfman said in unison.

"Did somebody say porn!?" Laxus said stopping from his running and screaming, walking over to them. "because, u'know I came with this legit scene for some porn featuring Mirajane, Cana, Lucy, and Nami"

"Hey, did you just take someone from the One Piece dimension?" Romeo asked.

" Shut the fuck up Romeo."

"But Laxus"

"Look ok, I really don't feel like dying by the hands of Erza today, so whatever you heard, don't mention to anybody, not even your dad"

" What do I get out of it?" Romeo asked, a toothy grin forming on his face.

Freed decided to cut into the discussion. "We'll give you money"

"DEAL!" Romeo exclaimed, then walking away from the scene, adding that he expected the money by the next day.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ROMEO'S INNOCENCE!" Natsu blurted out.

Laxus, Freed, Gray, and Elfman turned to look at Natsu.

"Hey, at least we didn't act like we were hooking up with every girl we helped withs social issues" Laxus said.

"At least I don't proclaim myself as a sex god when I've spent most of my time jacking off in sauce jars" Natsu snapped back. This didn't seem right to him, it seemed like a dream.

"Well of course this is probably a dream, or else I wouldn't be about to go fuck someone up the ass in about 5 seconds" Laxus replied, "also, I wouldn't be able to read your mind. Well then, I think I'm gonna go try and fuck Mira now so I'll be seeing you cocksuckers later, oh and by the way Natsu, that was just the one time you caught me jacking off in a jar, also to correct you, it was a mayonnaise jar."

Before Natsu could respond, he got cut off again, this time by a wazzed out Juvia.

"Gray-sama!"

"Oh shit, ok whatever she says, the answer is I went on another job request!"

"Oh well, that one thing actually made sense" Natsu said.

"You're mom!" Pantherlily said butting into the conversation along with Gildarts, Cana, and Macao.

Just then, Wakaba burst in through the window.

"GUYS, LOOK WHATEVER YOU DO IF YOU SEE ANY FBI ANYWHERE, TELL THEM I'M DEAD!"

"sigh, Wakaba, this is the 6th illegal crime you've done this week!"

"Well, actually, I also got a restraining order from a couple families, building managers, and well there was that other incident-"

"Wakaba, let me guess, someone caught you being a pedophile again didn't they."

"So, it's not that big of a deal asking a little girl if you could use her as a-"

Wakaba was then cut off by Carla.

"You idiot, you're just another bad influence on her!"

Everyone fell silent.

Until Charlie the Unicorn, Owls hunting down Simon Cowell, and a Narwhal showed up.

"OMFG, IT'S CHARLIE THE UNICORN! Everyone screamed.

The owls looked offended at them.

"Oh, and some owls and narwhals."

"Ok, I'm back from fucking with someone's minds" The information broker said stepping into the area where everyone was.

"WTF!? Izaya Orihara, how are you here, aren't you supposed to be in the Durarara dimension!?"

"Yeah, well the humans got boring there with all the peace and such, so I decided to come over here."

"Zoro what the fuck!? C'mon, I thought I claimed first dibs on seeing who was stronger!?

"Luffy!"

"C'mon, you'll hurt my ears from the screaming and shouting you'll cause...If I had ears! YOHOHOHO! Skull Joke!

There stood the straw hats, chattering amongst each other.

"Yes! Now I can work out my dream porno shoot now that the straw hats are here!" Laxus yelled happily.

"..."

"..."

"So, is anyone gonna fight or what" Natsu said breaking the silence, with the sound of owls stabbing things and the king of the beavers running in the background.

"Hell yeah!" Zoro said, walking over to Erza wanting to test her strength.

"Excuse me miss, but may I please see your panties" Brook asked Cana.

"If you'll cover my tab, then maybe"

Natsu stood, puzzled at the scene, thinking to himself.

"Someone pass out the Whiskey, we're gonna get in on some hott lesbian action!" Laxus screamed at the top of his lungs.

"For the last time we're not doing this!" Lucy, Mira and Nami all yelled in unison.

"yep, definitely a dream" Natsu thought.

"HEY MOTHA FUCKERS, WE'RE BRINGING BITCHES YOUR WAY!" Gray said quite too enthusiastically.

"yknow what they say, make ramen as it spurts out it's glorious soul juice, fueling your being with splurges of light." Inuyasha replied, popping out of nowhere along with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome.

"That didin't even make sense!" Kagome said.

"Yo face doesn't make sense!" He snapped back.

"INUYASHA SIT BOY!"

At that point Natsu blanked out, the last thing he saw being everyone engaged in a brawl, with Laxus trying to be a pimp to Nami and Robin, then waking up with everything back to normal.

It was settled...NEVER consume what Juvia made for Gray before going to sleep, EVER again.


End file.
